In the past decade, the use of personal computers has grown at a tremendous pace. Since the introduction of the personal computer, there have been numerous inventions to help users input information and interface with their computers. The most common computer interface device is the standard "QRTY" keyboard. However, the standard "QRTY" keyboards may prevent people from using a computer if they have limited dexterity or who simply cannot type. There is a strong need for a computer interface device that can securely and removably attach to any underlying computer keyboard.
As a result, there have been numerous inventions attempts to overcome these inherent limitations of computer keyboards. For example, joysticks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,034,574 and 4,945,357. These joysticks reside above the numeric keypad and attach to at least one of the numeric keys. However, these joysticks are not securely anchored onto the keyboard and can be accidentally dislocated if they are bumped.
Further, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,855 discloses a keyboard overlay which is designed to fit over a specific "QRTY" keyboard. However, this keyboard overlay is not securely attached to the keyboard and can inadvertently be removed from the underlying keyboard. Further, this keyboard overlay disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,855 patent does not teach being adaptable to non-standard computer keyboards such as curved "QRTY" keyboards.
What is needed is a keyboard interface device which securely yet removably couples to computer keyboards of varying sizes. What is further needed is a keyboard interface device that automatically aligns itself with respect to the underlying keyboard when the keyboard interface device and the underlying keyboard are coupled together.